What (Should-Might-Will) Happen in Season 2B
by Eve Roose
Summary: A prediction about every episode of season 2B (probably wrong, but you can't never know).
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I was thinking about about writing my own prediction about every episode of season 2B before the show actually starts, based on:

\- the episodes' titles (if you don't know what I'm talking about, check this out: ( . /95616f7e734e98e47cc908d48264a483/tumblr_inline_ );

\- theories found on web;

\- BTS photos or comments from twitter gently granted from the cast;

\- my imagination;

\- your suggestion, if you want;

It's very likely that what I write will be very different from what will actually happen on the show (because, as far as I know, I'm not a seer) but it would be fun just to guess something, though probably this story will end up being an AU.

So, does it sound good to you?


	2. First Chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

**2x11 Stripped (Part 1)**

One of the atelier's windows had been left ajar, so when the blanket slipped from Liam's body to fall to the ground, he began to get cold. He grunted and stretched but only when he opened his eyes and found himself in the art studio, where he had actually slept several times unbeknownst to Penelope and anyone at school, he recalled why he was there and also that he was, in fact, completely naked.

He picked up his clothes from the floor and quickly got dressed, noticing for the first time since he had woken up that Karma wasn't there with him anymore.

He ran a hand through his hair before taking his cell phone and dial Karma's number. He waited in vain for her to answer for several minutes before finally gave up with a concerned look on his face.

…

Karma snorted, throwing her phone at the end of the bed and dropping herself on her pillow with her eyes shut. _No_, she thought, I_ definitely can't handle a conversation with you right now, Liam._

Just when she thought that everything she needed at that time was a little peace, her room's door burst open. She jumped a little, before giving her parents a death glare.

"Does anybody ever taught you to knock before enter in a room?", she blurted out with a sour tone.

"We're sorry honey bun", her mom replied. "We just wanted to be sure you were alright after, you know, your last experience", she continued, exchanging a look with her husband.

For a moment Karma felt the tension rise inside of her. How could they know that? She hadn't told anyone, actually she had even tried to not think about it at all, yet they... no wait, it wasn't possible that they knew about Liam, let alone about the dream. Oh the jail, that's what they were referring to. "Best hours of my life", Karma said in a sarcastic tone.

"We know it has been an experience that has strengthened your empathy", her dad began. "But we were more worried about what happened between you and Amy".

Karma frowned. "Wait, how do you even know about that? You weren't in the same cell with us. You told him!?", she accused her mother.

Molly nodded and squeezed her husband's arm. "It was quite an emotional moment. Your dad and I were worried about how you might feel right now".

"I'm fine and Amy... we're both fine", Karma blurted out. "Now, can you please leave because I've got to get ready for school". It was true, but most of all she just wanted them to get out of her room before her mom could done some reference to Orange Is The New Black and Karma's possible doubts about her sexuality because, come on, she knew they hadn't lost all the hope yet.

They were about to go, when Lucas turned around toward her. "About school... It's not a problem if you see us around with the truck, isn't it?".

"No", Karma sighed, because by now everyone at school knew who her parents were. "But I thought ever since you introduced baked goods, the truck had really taken off".

Her parents looked at each other and at that exact moment Karma remembered that it had been precisely those special baked goods to send them in jail.

"You have longer anything to do with drugs, guys?", Karma asked.

Molly sighed. "Unfortunately we're under control. They threatened to take us away the license at the first mistake".

"And that mean that, just for a while, we've got to tighten our belts", Lucas added.

Karma frowned. "But, we're still fine, right? It's not a big problem, isn't it?".

Her parents smiled and said that it wasn't a problem but they were terrible liars and Karma knew it.

…

Reagan parked in front of Amy's school, with her right hand firmly close to Amy's one. She turned to kiss her girlfriend, when she saw her frown. "Alright, what's going on?", Reagan asked, turning the engine off.

At the sound of Reagan's voice, Amy seemed to be thrown to reality. "Nothing", she shrugged.

"Nothing doesn't make you have that expression for the whole trip. I'm worried about your wrinkles".

Amy sighed, turning a little bit to face Reagan. "It's my mom".

"I did something wrong?", Reagan opened her eyes with concern.

Amy smiled warmly. "No, you were perfect. And she's been... like, easygoing".

"Is that a problem?", Reagan asked, not able to follow what Amy was trying to say.

"No, but it's just unusual, you know? First, she let me go camping with you and then she let you drive me school. And all of this without any way too personal questions or assumptions. This is not her".

This time, it was Reagan to shrugged. "Maybe she's just trying to get along with you", Reagan said. "I found her pretty fine". Reagan smiled thinking about the words Amy had used to described her mother before Reagan met her: republican, former beauty queen, conservative.

"I start thinking that she likes you just because you're not Karma", Amy said.

"Well, let's say it's a point in my favor", Reagan joked.

Amy glared her but then gave her a smile. She was so happy that at least her relationship with Reagan was moving full sail ahead; with all that had happened with Karma, she needed some fundamental point. "I've got to tell you something", Amy said, without even realizing completely. "I know you don't like Karma and it's ok", Amy continued. "But we are in a delicate point in our friendship so could you try to be... I don't know, at least civilized?".

"What are you talking about?", Reagan asked, feigning indignation. "Me and my buddy Karma are basically BFF".

Amy glared her once again. "Reagan...".

Reagan sighed. "Alright, I'll try my best".

Amy and Reagan got out of Reagan's truck and Amy was about to say something else when Leila and Lisbeth popped out in front of her with wide eyes. "Oh, Amy thank God you're here", Leila said almost breathless. Amy thought for a moment that those two had actually run after her and Reagan when they had seen them, like it was a matter of life or death. But obviously it wasn't, after all, they were in Hester.

Amy looked Reagan in disbelief. "Well, it's good to be appreciated that much".

"We've been looking for Lauren for the whole morning", Lisbeth clarified.

Reagan chuckled. "Oh, that's why you're appreciated for".

Amy nudged her, before taking back her attention to the two girl in front of her. "Lauren's home. She didn't feel well".

Leila and Lisbeth exchanged a look like there was something more in Amy's words. "Just tell her Vashti still want her for that exclusive interview. It's of vital importance".

Amy was about to burst out laughing but seeing the serious faces of those two she decided to wait for them to go first.

"Is it the truth?", Reagan asked frowning. "Aren't we talking about Lauren Miss Perfect Attendance Cooper?".

Amy shrugged. "I have no idea. She just told me that she wasn't in the mood for school, which it's a little weird since she has finally managed to be popular with the intersex thing".

"Speaking of someone who's dying to be popular...", Reagan said. Amy followed her gaze and saw the auburn hair that she would have probably recognized everywhere.

Karma was walking with her head down toward them but, as she had felt their eyes on her, she looked up and saw Amy and Reagan. For a moment she stopped and seemed on the point of wanting to change her trajectory. It had been less than a second, a hesitation that had appeared in her eyes and nothing more, but it was more than enough for Amy. She had seen it and she couldn't help but feel hurt about it.

Karma had found out that Amy and Liam had slept together. That had been the beginning of an emotional roller coaster that had led to Liam's fake killing during one of Hester's social experiments, to Amy and Karma's family's arrest and to Amy's final open-heart speech, that had convinced Karma to give her a second chance. It had been probably the most difficult period in Amy's whole life, comparable only to when her father had left her, but at least now it was all over. At least that was what Amy was hoping for.

It had taken Amy just a look to understand that Karma was behaving strangely. Amy knew her enough to understand that she wasn't angry, it was more like she was trying to take time and space for herself and of course, Amy was fine about that, but she wondered if that space between them had to be so obvious. Needless to say, Karma had said that everything was fine, except for the fact that she wasn't ready yet to wear her necklace again. But if everything was fine, then why they hadn't talked since the jail thing? Two days had passed and not even a message or a call had come. Maybe Amy was only worrying unnecessarily. At least that was what she kept saying to herself.

"Hi, Karma", Amy greeted her with a little too much enthusiasm in her voice for Reagan's liking.

She half smiled and looked absently first at Amy and then at Reagan. Now, even a for stranger it would have been obvious that she was uncomfortable. "Is everything fine?" Amy asked.

"Sure, why it wouldn't?", Karma stammered.

"I don't know, for a moment I felt that...", Amy began "... No, forget it".

Karma nodded as if she had understood something really important while Reagan was still completely in the dark. "I know, it's just that... no, never mind", she paused too.

Reagan had to use all her willpower to not snort. What the hell was going on between those two? She was mainly irritated that Amy couldn't talk about what tormented her even with her, who was her girlfriend.

"So, I heard that you're both downright former jailbirds now", Reagan joked, trying to chat up. "I never thought of Amy as someone capable of punch a cop, it felt more like your kind of things, Karma".

Amy glared her, but before she could say anything, Karma spoke. "Actually, after what happened, my parents are having problems with the license".

Amy's face seemed to light up. "Karms, what can I do?".

"You can't do anything", she interrupted her and then realized that she had used a too much harsh tone. "It's not big deal. Maybe I will have to find a job but whatever...".

"I work in a catering agency", Reagan began, a little bit hesitant. "I can go to bat for you, unless you don't want me to".

Karma's eyes grow bigger. "Would you really do that?".

Reagan asked. "I'm not promising anything, but I can try".

"Oh my God, that would be awesome", Karma started, but suddenly the bell rang and she and Amy remembered that it was already late. Because, even if it didn't seem like that, even at Hester they had to go to class.

As she was leaving, Amy turned around to stared at Reagan with a questioning look, since when her girlfriend wanted to have Karma as workmate?

Reagan simply raised her eyebrows and smiled, hoping that Amy would understand that that was her way to behave in a more civilized way with Karma. Amy understood it, and within herself she knew it was a brilliant idea: in that way, Reagan and Karma could have had the opportunity to bond and Karma would have had a hand with her family's financial problems. But the fact was that the whole thing was giving Amy a very bad feeling and she didn't even know why.


End file.
